


All We Ever Wanted

by pcyfdks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyfdks/pseuds/pcyfdks
Summary: Kyungsoo and Chanyeol wish for a baby.And which that, their wish is granted.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	All We Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and hence, please pardon me for any grammatical or spelling errors made.

Kyungsoo sighs, walking out of the Gynecologist's office with Chanyeol supporting him as he feels down again as there's no news of him getting pregnant. 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have been married for five years and that, they have worked really hard just to have a baby. 

On their way home in Chanyeol's car, Kyungsoo thought of the possibilities that could it be that something's wrong with him and hence, there's no news about him getting pregnant? Kyungsoo sighs again, looking out of the window as he frowns in sadness. Chanyeol knows how badly Kyungsoo wants to give him a child. But, he keeps telling Kyungsoo that there's no rush as they are still so young. But, Kyungsoo, he always thinks that something is wrong with him if not that they would have a child by now. 

"Kyungsoo-ya," Chanyeol calls, his voice fills with concerns. 

Kyungsoo turns around, to look at his husband who then places his hand on top of his. Chanyeol smiles comforting Kyungsoo and telling him that again, there's no need to rush for them to have kids. They will eventually have kids one day. But still, Kyungsoo feels so sorry. He knows that Chanyeol loves children and whenever they are out shopping, Chanyeol will look at those parents with children for a minute. 

How blissful. 

Kyungsoo kept quiet as Chanyeol continues to drive them home. 

At night, Chanyeol tries to get intimate with Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol presses their lips together for a heated kiss as he slides his hand into Kyungsoo's shirt, moving his hand around to touch Kyungsoo's silky smooth skin. Kyungsoo pulls away from the kiss, frowning as he looks Chanyeol in his eyes. 

"Yeol, do you want to find someone else instead?" 

Chanyeol frowns, the desire immediately extinguished after he hears what comes out from Kyungsoo's lips.

"Shut up! I told you, there's nothing wrong with you! Forget it, let's go to sleep!"

Chanyeol turns around, his back facing Kyungsoo as he closes his eyes, hugging on his bolster tightly. Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he leans in and hugs Chanyeol tightly. He starts to cry softly as he tells Chanyeol that he is sorry for saying that. Just because, he sees how much Chanyeol loves children and that he isn't able to give Chanyeol one. Chanyeol sighs, he turns around to face Kyungsoo, pulling the latter in for a tight hug.

"I said, I don't care about it. We will have one eventually. So, stop stressing yourself! Stop telling me to find someone else! I only want you!"

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he sobs as he doesn't know what he has done in his previous life to deserve someone as loving and as perfect as Chanyeol. He hugs his husband tightly as then they both drift off to sleep in that position, both hugging on each other tightly. 

Four months later.

Just as when they are having dinner, Chanyeol realizes that Kyungsoo hardly touches any of his food. Being concerned as that Kyungsoo hasn't been eating at all for the past few days. 

"Baby, are you alright?" 

Kyungsoo nods, trying to intake some of the food but he couldn't. He feels sick in his stomach whenever he smells the scent of food. Kyungsoo is feeling nausea, he stands up while he covers his mouth with his hand, rushing towards the toilet as he then vomits. Chanyeol gets worried, so worried, he rushes towards the bathroom and checks on Kyungsoo.

"Something is going on! Let's go to the doctor right now!" 

Kyungsoo sighs, he nods. He knows that Chanyeol won't listen to him this time round and hence, they went to the hospital and Kyungsoo undergoes for a check-up.

Just as when his results are out, the doctor looks at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol with a smile.

"Congratulations, Mr. Park and Mr. Do. Both of you are going to become parents!" 

"What do you mean?!" Chanyeol widens his eyes as he asks.

"We've done a check-up for Mr. Do and that, we found out that he is two weeks pregnant. Congratulations!" 

Kyungsoo couldn't believe his ears, he starts to cry while Chanyeol hugs him excitedly, cheering as he couldn't believe that he's going to become a father! Chanyeol is going to become a father!

-

Kyungsoo's baby bump grows and he knits a sweater for his and Chanyeol's little one. He doesn't know what gender their baby will be and hence, he uses a gender-neutral color so that no matter if it's a baby boy or girl, they can wear it. 

Chanyeol comes back home and sees Kyungsoo knitting sweater for their little baby, he smiles as he places the paper bag from the department store on the floor as he then takes out the little clothes he got for their baby. 

"Look! I saw this little penguin and giraffe. It reminds me of us and the shop assistant said that it's suitable for both boys and girls. So, let's let our little Kyung Yeol wear this. Okay?"

Kyungsoo chuckles, "Seems that you want this to be a boy huh?"

"Well! I've thought of two names! If it's a boy, we can name him Kyung Yeol. If it's a girl, we can name her Chan Kyung. What do you think?"

Kyungsoo nods his head, he likes the name that the baby daddy chose for their little one.

"Park Kyung Yeol and Park Chan Kyung. Sounds cute." 

Chanyeol grins, "Of course! I am the one who chooses them!"

Chanyeol diverts his attention to Kyungsoo's baby bump, stroking his hand on it as he smiles fondly, "Hi~~ little one~~ I am your daddy! Your papa and I can't wait to see you! Come out healthily okay!" 

"Ngh!" Kyungsoo then feels the baby kicking him, he chuckles and Chanyeol nervously looks up to meet eyes with Kyungsoo, feeling concerned as Kyungsoo just groaned. 

"Don't worry, it's just that our little naughty is kicking me." 

Chanyeol gasps, he then leans down, pressing his ear against of Kyungsoo's tummy, almost crying when he hears their baby actively kicking Kyungsoo in there.

This is how happiness feels huh? 

-

Chanyeol's panicking, pacing up and down outside the operation theater as he prays that both Kyungsoo and their baby will be fine. 

Kyungsoo has been in there for hours and there's still no news. Chanyeol keeps praying, praying for the safety of both Kyungsoo and their baby. Just then, the light outside the operation theatre gets switched off and the doctor came out, smiling at Chanyeol who is eagerly waiting for the news.

"Congratulations, Mr. Park! It's a baby boy!" 

"What! Thank god! Thank god!!" 

Chanyeol immediately rushes in, seeing Kyungsoo smiling and teasing their baby boy who is lying beside of Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol arrives and Kyungsoo turns to look at him with a fond smile, "Chanyeol... it's Kyung Yeol... our little Kyung Yeol." 

Chanyeol starts to tear up, he then carries Kyung Yeol in his arms with the aid of the nurse. He looks down at Kyung Yeol who is smiling when he sees his father. Chanyeol smiles, starting to cry as he looks down at Kyungsoo who is smiling at him. 

"Thank you, Kyungsoo! You've just given me the best present ever!" 

Chanyeol slowly leans down with Kyung Yeol in his arms, kissing Kyungsoo softly on his forehead as then pulls away, bringing Kyung Yeol closer so that Kyungsoo can see him as well. 

They know that they will be happy.  
The three of them.

-END-


End file.
